


The Sway

by Karatewolf27



Series: Daisy's Thoughts [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Swayed Daisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karatewolf27/pseuds/Karatewolf27
Summary: An insight to daisy's thoughts when swayed
Relationships: Hive & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Daisy's Thoughts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684660
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Sway

**Author's Note:**

> little character study? idk anyway enjoy

Daisy felt enlightened. 

Some… _hole_ in her was fixed. A hole full of darkness. A hole, full of _guiltguiltguiltguilt_. Guilt for all of the lives lost because of her.

 _EricTripThatwholevillage_. _Wherever that girl goes, death follows_.

But now, Daisy was… complete. She felt happier than before. That hole was fixed. No longer did she feel the need to fill it with

 _CoulsonMayLincolnJemmaFitzMack_.

She had a real family now. A connection. Now that hole just consisted of pure happiness. An urge… to

_PleaseHivePleaseHivePleaseHi-_

please her savior. Hive. Alveus. He saved her. From all of the pain she’s endured.

 _But, her real family… at S.H.I.E.L.D. What’ll happen to them?_ A part of her whispered. But was soon overwhelmed by the chant.

For the first time in her life, she was _happy_. She was glad to do Hive’s bidding. She just needed to obey. Her team ( _enemies_ ) were wrong. She wasn’t forced to do his bidding, he simply asked, and Daisy was compliant.

 _Compliancewillberewarded_ -

No. He isn’t Hydra. He is a god. The first Inhuman. He saved her, saved all of the Inhumans. This is her purpose. To serve _him_.


End file.
